Sentimentos & Pensamentos
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: Algumas vezes, eles pensavam um no outro ao mesmo tempo... e sentiam a presença do ser amado... e percebiam que, independente da distância que os separava, eles estariam sempre juntos. RL/NT
1. Parte i

CONTÉM SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS

_**i. "O poder da vontade não transforma o homem. O tempo não transforma o homem. O amor transforma". (Paulo Coelho)**_

É uma noite clara, apesar da lua ainda encontrar-se crescente. Uma leve brisa varre a face do pequeno lago que se destaca em meio à mata, criando pequenas marolas que distorcem a imagem do astro refletida na superfície do espelho d'água.

Um homem caminha, absorto, próximo à sua margem, parando por algumas vezes para observar seu próprio reflexo: a imagem de um vulto ermo, de aparência surrada e lupina. Sua mente encontra-se dispersa, em meio a recordações recentes e dolorosas.

_"Eu nunca teria acreditado nisso, o homem que me ensinou a enfrentar dementadores, um covarde!"_ – aquelas palavras não saíam do pensamento de Remus Lupin. Harry teria razão? Seria, de fato, o gesto de afastar-se de Tonks e do filho que ela carregava no ventre, um ato de covardia?

Ele sempre fora a coerência e a razão, desde a época dos Marotos; sempre fora o ponto de equilíbrio e um sustentáculo para os amigos; e desejara ser a garantia e um porto seguro para aquela que lhe entregou o coração.

Mas... um filho! Era uma parte de si próprio! Uma parte daquilo que sempre fora renegado pela maioria daqueles que o cercavam, uma parte de si que poderia carregar a maldição que lhe roubara o direito de levar uma vida normal.

Fugir! Abandonar a ela e ao filho que nem sequer nascera... continuar a viver à margem da vida, temido por uns, desprezado por outros, marginalizado onde quer que fosse, caminhando só durante o resto de seus dias pelo mundo, arrastando correntes feito um fantasma.

Seria o mais correto retirá-la de sua mente? Arrancá-la de sua alma? Extirpá-la de seu coração?

Se assim fosse, o melhor meio seria a distância... não só dela e de seu futuro rebento, mas de tudo e de todos.

Remus olha para a lua e sente uma vontade quase incontrolável de uivar para ela, contar-lhe sua desgraça, expor seu lamento, qual um lobo solitário; mas sente em seu íntimo que a voz de Harry, que lhe martela o pensamento desde então, é a voz da razão.

Um filho! Seria aquela criança capaz de amá-lo pelo que realmente é? Poderia enxergá-lo debaixo da pele da licantropia que o amaldiçoa? Por que não?

Se Nymphadora é capaz de aceitá-lo e amá-lo com intensidade igual ou maior do que aquela que ele mesmo sente por ela, por que não seu filho?

Apesar dessas dúvidas atormentarem sua alma, perfurarem seu coração e torturarem sua mente, a decisão já havia sido tomada, inconscientemente talvez, desde o primeiro momento em que se retirara da mansão dos Black, pois é a luz da casa dos Tonks que ele avista além do bosque: o jovem Harry lhe indicara o caminho correto a seguir.

_x x x_

_"A indiferença e o abandono muitas vezes causam mais danos do que a aversão direta". (Albus Dumbledore)_

_x x x_


	2. Parte ii

_**ii. "Assim como viver sem ter amor não é viver, não há você sem mim e eu não existo sem você". (Vinicius de Morais)**_

Um sorriso inocente e sonhador ilumina a face da bela mulher, enquanto acaricia o ventre distraidamente, imaginando quando finalmente aquela criança estiver em seus braços. Uma sombra marca levemente a expressão de alegria momentânea: podia ser melhor, podia ser completo, Remus poderia estar ao seu lado.

Mas Nymphadora Tonks não se entrega facilmente: ela lutou muito para conquistar o amor daquele homem, apesar de tê-lo tido junto a si por tão pouco tempo. Mesmo sua mãe não sendo conivente com a tradição de sangue puro de sua família, aceitar um maldito como consorte de sua filha única fora problemático; mas ela a convencera e também ao pai, nascido trouxa, mas igualmente relutante em cedê-la a alguém de destino tão incerto. Convencer a Remus foi o mais difícil.

E ela venceu essa fase, mesmo com o bruxo renegando seus próprios sentimentos. A batalha pelo casamento fora vitoriosa também, afinal, fazer com que o amante lupino a aceitasse abertamente perante a sociedade bruxa foi um passo decisivo em direção à construção dos alicerces de uma verdadeira família.

E, agora, um filho! Novamente ela acaricia a barriga, realizando semicírculos à altura do umbigo. Remus fugira, como já havia feito antes, relutante em permitir que sua condição fosse aceita pelos que o amam; mas ele voltará, é isso o que ela mais deseja. Ela não se deixará novamente abater e enfraquecer pelos obstáculos que se interpõe à sua felicidade, pois mesmo se encontrando na distância, ela possui uma parte dele dentro de si: sim, Remus está ali, e ela irá cuidar desta nova vida até que ele retorne.

Ela tem consciência que os sentimentos de ambos coexistem em igual intensidade, apenas a relutância de seu consorte em aceitar os fatos é mais forte. E ela sabe que, igualmente a si própria, ele tem a necessidade de sentir a respiração dela ao seu lado, de tocar sua pele e tê-la de encontro à sua, de ouvir a sua voz e as deliciosas palavras de amor sussurradas na intimidade.

Um barulho na porta chama sua atenção, ela se volta ansiosa, aguardando que suas preces e seus sonhos se tornem realidade, uma mão ainda repousando sobre o feto em desenvolvimento. Ela não se engana, a porta se abre lentamente e, à sua frente, se encontra Remus Lupin.

Palavras? Desculpas? Explicações? Elas não são realmente necessárias quando o verdadeiro amor é o cerne da questão. Basta eles estarem ali, um à frente do outro, para saberem que o que aconteceu está no passado, e que o que realmente importa são os dias que lhes resta dali para frente.

O espaço entre os dois não mais existe, seus lábios se unem, suas línguas matam a saudade do gosto um do outro, as mãos dela correm pelo seu pescoço e nuca, forçando-o em sua direção; os braços dele cingem sua cintura, já não tão fina como antes, e suas mãos passeiam pela pele macia e delicada de suas costas.

Já é o leito de amor que sentem sob seus corpos, as roupas já não interferem no contato de sua pele, pois jazem no chão, atiradas que foram ao longe. O ato de amar mais uma vez é realizado como se fora a primeira vez: entre eles, sempre foi assim.

_x x x_

_"São as nossas escolhas, mais do que as nossas capacidades, que mostram quem realmente somos". (Albus Dumbledore)_

_x x x_


	3. Parte iii

_**iii. "O amor não se manifesta pelo desejo de fazer amor e sim pelo desejo do sono compartilhado". (Milan Kundera)**_

De um salto ele senta-se à cama, desperto de um sonho ruim. A luz do luar entra pela janela, mas não é da lua cheia, não ainda.

Ele olha para o corpo que ressona ao seu lado, os cabelos cor de chiclete chamam a atenção mesmo na penumbra do quarto. Fica alguns instantes a admirar aquele rosto sereno, até que, como que se ele fizesse parte de seus pensamentos, um breve sorriso brota dos lábios adormecidos e seus cabelos mudam para uma cor mais próxima do violeta.

Sim, ele sabe que é com ele que ela sonha, pois seus cabelos sempre se tingem daquela cor quando ela atinge os prazeres mais êxtasiantes, em seus momentos de intimidade.

Ele não poderia deixar de se considerar um homem de sorte, pois apesar de sua maldição e das dificuldades que sempre enfrentara durante a vida, ele tinha a sua Nympha a lhe acompanhar.

Uma leve e fria brisa entra pela janela semi-aberta e lambe o corpo feminino protegido apenas por uma leve lingerie; ele observa com prazer os pêlos escassos se arrepiarem por todo o contorno de seu corpo perfeito.

Como ele ama aquela mulher! Como os detalhes mais supérfluos de seu corpo o seduzem, como as particularidades mais ocultas de sua personalidade o encantam, como seu jeito atrapalhado e divertido o cativa.

Ele puxa um lençol levemente sobre seu corpo para protegê-la do frio, não sem antes admirar mais uma vez os seus pés finos e delicados, as pernas longas e bem contornadas, os quadris na medida certa e extremamente sedutores, a barriga...

Um sentimento, até então seu desconhecido, misto de ternura e carinho o domina. Ele curva-se e aproxima o rosto do abdômen que abriga sua descendência, a continuidade de seu ser, amaldiçoado ou não. Ele passa levemente os cabelos naquele local já um pouco saliente, deixa sua barba por fazer raspar levemente na pele que o separa do filho que por muito pouco não renunciou. Pode ser imaginação sua, mas ele sente que aquela criaturazinha sabe que ele está ali, sente sua proximidade, o conhece, o entende e... o ama!

Ser mãe é o maior milagre com que a vida nos pode contemplar, mas ser pai também é uma dádiva de valor incomensurável. Como ele pôde sequer pensar em abdicar a esse prêmio? Como poderia privar a si próprio de ouvir o primeiro choro do fruto resultante da união de um amor verdadeiro e puro?

Ele sente as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos e correrem pela sua face: esta é a prova mais incontestável da felicidade que explode em seu peito. Inclinando-se um pouco mais, cuidadosamente para não despertar a futura mamãe, contendo um soluço do choro de alegria e agradecimento que sente por estar ali, ele beija levemente o ventre que carrega sua semente. Um suspiro escapa do peito da jovem adormecida, e ela se espreguiça lentamente. Ele mira sua face e vê, maravilhado, um novo sorriso enfeitar o rosto da mulher amada, enquanto seus cabelos se tingem, agora, com as sete cores do arco-íris.

_x x x_

_"Uma pessoa não pode sentir isso tudo ao mesmo tempo, ela iria explodir!". (Ron Weasley)_

_x x x_


	4. Parte iv

_**iv. "O amor está além da esperança. A esperança é um começo. O amor é eterno". (Leo Buscaglia)**_

É noite alta, já. O luar não mais incide sobre os corpos, saciados do amor, mas ainda quentes e trêmulos pela paixão. Num movimento involuntário, ela sente o corpo, que lhe desperta tantas emoções, ao seu lado. Ele estivera em suas fantasias até há pouco, e qual não é a alegria de quem acorda e vê que seus sonhos são realidade. Ela contempla o rosto marcado, mas sereno, parcialmente oculto pelos cabelos já grisalhos; o corpo seminu, ainda úmido e brilhoso pelo suor: cicatrizes marcam sua pele, sinais da maldição que quase transformou aquele sonho numa realidade impossível.

Ela se recorda de quando o curandeiro lhe deu a notícia da gravidez, de como ficara feliz e agitada. Mas, já naquele momento, suspeitara que isso seria um novo motivo para que Remus lhe fugisse uma vez mais. Ele sempre se martirizou pelo poder sobrenatural que o caracterizava e se habituara a exilar-se da adversidade que esta ação efetivava ao seu redor. Ela confessa a si mesma que havia um quê de temor em que ele não voltasse, mas sempre acreditou no amor que os unia. E todas as suas dúvidas cessaram como mágica, há pouco, no momento em que ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele poderia fugir quantas vezes julgasse necessário; até que, por fim, pudesse aceitar que seu lugar era ao lado dela. Como no momento em que se abraçaram e se beijaram. Como neste momento agora, ao seu lado.

Ah, quanta falta ele lhe fez! Como sua ausência foi sentida! Ela não tem marcas visíveis como as dele, mas seu coração sangrou enquanto ansiava por seu retorno; sentindo os minutos de solidão se arrastarem sem a sua presença, juntando os momentos dessa espera em horas de tristeza e perfazendo este período nos dias de sofrimento em que esteve privada do seu amor. Apenas o instinto materno lhe deu forças para continuar, somente aquela presença pura e inocente lhe deu o alento necessário para suportar aquele vazio.

E agora, finalmente, ele está ali. O som de sua respiração chega aos seus ouvidos, o cheiro do suor de seu corpo lhe preenche as narinas, e ele está ao alcance de seu toque. Não há como resistir! Inclinando-se sobre o amante, ela ergue o braço e desliza a mão espalmada pelo contorno do corpo amado, sem tocá-lo, apenas sentindo o calor que dele emana, às vezes roçando em seus pêlos lupinos, às vezes se demorando um pouco mais sobre uma marca mais profunda.

Ele está imerso em um sono profundo e merecido, e ela compreende a batalha interior que ele travou para relevar sua condição e aceitar ficar ao seu lado, permitindo que a criança que ela carrega tenha a presença de um pai. Não quer atrapalhar o descanso a que faz jus, pois ele a alçou aos prazeres mais extremos naquela noite, fazendo com que todas as estrelas do céu estivessem ao seu alcance e tornando os fogos de artifício tão estrondosos e multicores como jamais foram.

Por que não tocá-lo mais uma vez? Ela contém o impulso de atirar-se em seus braços: ele está ali e lhe pertence... ela pertence a ele... ambos se pertencem. O sentimento maior os uniu, derrotando a tudo e a todos, eles são um só agora.

O fruto daquele amor, que ela ainda abriga, se remexe em seu ventre. Ela recua a mão e acaricia o lobinho sob a sua pele, deixa escapar um sorriso e, naqueles devaneios que só quem carrega um filho pode entender, ela sussurra baixinho, imitando a voz inata e traduzindo aquilo que sabe ser o que a pequena criatura, com certeza iria dizer:

— Mamãe, deixe o papai dormir!

_x x x_

_"Algumas feridas são demasiado profundas para que possam sarar". (Madame Pomfrey)_

_x x x_


	5. Parte v

_**v. "É preciso ter um caos dentro de si para dar à luz uma estrela cintilante". (Friedrich Nietzsche)**_

O tempo passa rápido, e logo o choro do pequeno Teddy ecoa pela casa, preenchendo com alegria o espaço vazio deixado pela partida injusta do avô, perseguido e condenado. Mas eles já aprenderam que a felicidade é momentânea, e que logo chegará o tempo de enfrentarem seu destino.

O momento temido, mas ansiosamente esperado, chega finalmente. O bebê recebe o carinho e o beijo de despedida dos pais, que atendem ao chamado de Hogwarts. A guerra terá sua batalha mais importante.

Eles deverão se doar de corpo e alma à luta que se avizinha e onde tudo poderá acontecer, ansiando para que ambos possam retornar e serem recebidos pelo sorriso puro e inocente daquela criança que ficará à espera; desejando que, uma vez mais, os três possam estar novamente juntos como naquele instante de adeus.

O palco do confronto final está montado, eles se reencontram com os mesmos companheiros de luta de sempre, o futuro padrinho de Teddy também está lá. Ele é o eixo da resistência, é o que dá esperança para que todos arrisquem suas vidas por um objetivo único. Eles têm certeza de que vale a pena morrer pelo seu ideal, doar a própria vida caso necessário para poder proporcionar às próximas gerações uma vida de paz, liberdade e igualdade.

O olhar de Remus e Tonks se encontra, pouco antes de deixarem a Sala Precisa em direção ao seu destino. O sorriso amargo, que tenta transmitir uma confiança que não é tão forte como já foi um dia, sem saber se haverá outra oportunidade de trocarem um sorriso outra vez. O toque, que busca transmitir a força e a energia do corpo, na dúvida se voltarão a se tocar novamente. O beijo, que tem o mesmo sabor que o primeiro que trocaram, não havendo a certeza se será o derradeiro. Gestos e atos que traduzem o sentimento comum, dúvidas e insinuações que revelam o temor do futuro incerto.

Que o ímpeto de vencer seja intenso como sempre acontece em cada combate travado, mesmo que o destino seja desconhecido; pois os dois têm a certeza de que esta será a última batalha. Mas, que a esperança sempre viva, faça com que a estrela da justiça cintile um pouco mais forte, e que o prêmio recebido pela sua parte na ação seja a visão do futuro de Teddy brilhando cintilante no firmamento, mesmo que o ponto de vista deles seja de uma outra constelação.

A batalha é feroz e há baixas de ambas as partes, feitiços coloridos voam de um lado a outro, tecendo cenas de pânico e angústia. Os gritos de terror se confundem com as palavras de incentivo, as vozes estão por toda a parte, às vezes se destacando na multidão, às vezes se perdendo sob o ruído das explosões, às vezes sendo abafadas pelo choro.

Naquele dia, as varinhas do inimigo foram mais eficientes, mais certeiras, mais destrutivas; não em seu aproveitamento ou na violência utilizada, mas no peso das perdas que proporcionaram.

Os fortes tombaram como heróis, os fracos se tornaram fortes, fosse pelos atos que praticaram, fosse pelo simples fato de terem preferido estar lá. Mas, como todos sabem, na guerra existem vitoriosos, mas não há vencedores, todos perdem!

_x x x_

_"As conseqüências dos nossos atos são sempre diversas e complicadas, de modo que prever o futuro se torna bastante difícil". (Albus Dumbledore)_

_x x x_


	6. Parte vi

_**vi. "O homem fraco teme a morte, o desgraçado a chama, o valente a procura. Só o sensato a espera". (Benjamin Franklin)**_

A ultima batalha terminou. O corpo do Lorde das Trevas está estirado no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, os braços de mãos brancas e longos dedos já não ameaçam mais ninguém. Aquele que trouxe a dor e o sofrimento para tantos teve o merecido fim, entretanto, não é somente o seu corpo que teve a vida retirada.

Aqui e ali os grupos se reúnem à volta dos restos das vítimas e heróis, que serão lembrados e aclamados pela posteridade. O choro e os lamentos se confundem entre os abraços e as frases de consolo.

Não se pode medir a dor de uma perda, mas dentre todas as baixas, uma das mais sentidas é daquele casal que lutou e venceu todas as barreiras para ficar unido e se amar. E, mesmo na morte, eles escolheram permanecer juntos, e buscar na eternidade o tempo que não lhes foi permitido aproveitarem em vida.

Ele sempre tentou mantê-la à distância, para que não sentisse a sua falta quando tivesse que ir embora. Hoje ele se arrependeu disso.

Ela sempre procurou por ele, sempre o esperou e esperaria o resto de seus dias pela sua companhia, como o fez. E repetiria tudo outra vez se preciso fosse.

Agora seus corpos estão juntos, não há vida neles, mas seus espíritos compartilharão da eternidade, zelando ao longe pela felicidade do fruto de seu amor.

Do alto, como que planando sobre aquela massa de gente que vibra, comemora e lamenta; num lugar qualquer entre o aqui e o infinito, o casal que descobriu que valia a pena desafiar a todas as regras e discriminações para se entregar a um sentimento maior, contempla a cena.

Há um caminho novo a ser seguido. Os corpos não respiram, mas isso já não significa muita coisa: eles são espírito. Sentem a iminência do início de uma grande aventura, logo adiante. Nada mais pode separá-los, e o sorriso de Teddy é algo que eles só poderão observar ao longe, e torcer para que seja sempre divertido como o da mãe ou zeloso como de seu pai.

O amor de Remus e Nymphadora será lembrado como infinito, e sabedor que agora é eterno. Morreram como heróis e heróis sempre irão ser, tornando-se imortal nas lembranças de cada sobrevivente como o casal que, a despeito das diferenças que carregaram em sua vida, optaram por se unirem na igualdade do amor, onde não há diferenças, apenas a intensidade do sentimento maior.

Na estação da vida, eles embarcaram no expresso que os acolherá na eternidade, não obstante, eles ainda relembram fatos do passado que os orientou e uniu para a nova e maior viagem de todas:

Muitas vezes, ao longe, ele pensava nela. Muitas vezes, na incerteza, ela pensava nele. Algumas vezes, eles pensavam um no outro ao mesmo tempo... e sentiam a presença do ser amado... e percebiam que, independente da distância que os separava, eles estariam sempre juntos.

_x x x_

_"Para uma mente bem organizada a morte é só o próximo passo". (Albus Dumbledore)_

**FIM**


End file.
